Alysis Woe
"As the night wind blows, the boughs move to and fro. The rustling, the magic rustling that brings on the dark dream. The dream of suffering and pain. Pain for the victim, pain for the inflicter of pain. A circle of pain, a circle of suffering. '''Woe' to the ones who behold the pale horse."'' Alysis Woe is an English magus, of humble origins yet destined for greatness. Alysis' potential for greatness has been used or exploited under various different situations. But through it all Alysis has always remained strong of character and true to herself. Alysis although skilled at general magecraft prefers to use Origin Magics as her default. Character History There are multiple versions of Alysis to exist and effect multiple timelines, she exists as and may be via her origin to be the cause of, a cross-dimensional tethering to specific other individuals.. Alysis herself was abandoned by her mother at a young age. She was temporarily brought into the child sex trade, but was immediately jettisoned from that service after an incident with one of her "client's" balls...and with her teeth. Left to fend for herself, Alysis rapidly developed magic, but this doubled her ostracism from society, and many tried to ignore that fact that she was even alive. As a result, Alysis developed her "Existence" Origin, to enforce her existence on the world. Archmage Alysis With this version of Alysis when she grew older, she dedicated her life to tracking down her mother, but when she finally found her, she had just been killed, with the killer, naming himself Afried, standing over her corpse. In vengeance, Alysis killed the man and buried her mother. In this version she did not go to magic school. Alysis however joins the Archmages, along with Vincent, Robert, Nicola, William, Aaron and Trip, to force the world to acknowledge and accept the existence of magic, under their rule, as the denial of which caused much of her childhood suffering. In this version she eventually joins the neo's against Cutler once he kills Nicola's father and goes insane with the influence of the chaos god. Archmage Alysis is partnered with Rider Class Siegfried. The Pale Horseman The Pale Horseman- Death, is an alternate possible future version of Alysis manifested from the Gentleman using the magic mirror to reverse the affect of the Wheel of Time and combining her essence onto the anchor/host Eliza via the Skull of Entropy(A totem). Death is thus enhanced with Eliza's body and natural magecraft to act as a powersource and conduit for her body, and also leads to the manifestation of an Alter-Origin. Death's Alter-Origin of Oblivion, manifests as the complete opposite yet complimentary ability of Alysis' Existence, in the form of entropy. In this version Alysis/Death is born from a specific future version of events, in the timeline shown by the wheel of time, Nicola, Alysis, Robert and Jacob, hack the school arcana System after the end of the tournament, copy it and become Archmages after graduation with servants. This is one of the most powerful of all versions of Alysis, as she becomes the leader of this group of Archmages. All the pain that formed Alysis, expressed in it's coldest manifestation, the pain of nothingness that threatened her constant in youth, now her steed. “And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death." Alysis Woe - Wheel of Time Route In this version/timeline Alysis goes to school with her friends, Robert, Nicola and Vincent and joins the Arcana tournament. But having access to the wheel of time and sensing the potential of these characters that had such a profound effect on not only the timeline but with each other, the Gentleman(Also bound to them) decides to steal Alysis' along with that of her friends essence and implant them into hosts to fight for him during the tournament, in order to later claim their whole Orgins. This summon is known as the Pale Horseman and becomes an antagonist of Alysis. Powers and Abilities Alysis is gifted with a natural aptitude which is only reinforced literally and metaphysically by her extreme willpower expressed via her origin. She possesses as much natural raw potential as Vincent, as much inherent skill as Nicola and a composure and wisdom of action similar to that of Robert. Alysis' magecraft has a natural affinity to lightning and electricity which is also the form her origin is expressed as. Alysis' origin of 'Existence' works as a type of Quintessence manipulation, born from her strong sense of self and agency, she gains the ability to infuse her own sense of existence into objects or concepts increasing their power, breadth and magical robustness manifesting as electricity, she can use it offensively by hurling existence blasts using the energy and volatility of her own ego as driving force. During the Wheel of Time route, Alysis in order to defeat her facsimile of Death makes a deal with house Izanami of the Steel Gate to gain her Origin Weapon, the Claw of Koryu, a golden scaled finger claw which allows her to physically hold electricity as a spear, shoot it from her fingertip and summon quintessential electro-magnetic constructs of other living things fuelled from her own prana. Character Designed and Owned by Ichpya. Category:Fate